Goodbye Lullaby
by Peace Love California
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome is fatally injured.  She sings a song to Inuyasha to finally express her feelings for him.  Rated M for language and character death.


*Disclaimer*: I don't own Inuyasha or the song

Goodbye Lullaby

It was the end of the final battle with Naraku. Kagome had shot a final arrow into his chest, effectively killing him. Or so they thought. Inuyasha and Kagome had been separated from the others during the battle, and were now alone in the bloody field full of the corpses of demons. Though both were injured, they were mild wounds, and would have healed in time. Kagome was slowly making her way over to where Inuyasha was struggling to stand up. He saw her coming and smiled, but the smile quickly turned to a look of horror as he saw a demon that wasn't quite dead coming straight at her. He screamed her name, and she only looked at him in confusion. Her puzzled look suddenly turned to one of pain as the demons large claws ran straight through her stomach. She gasped and collapsed to the floor. Howling in rage, Inuyasha found the strength in him to kill the demon, mutilating its body until it was nothing more than a pile of guts on the ground. He then made his way back over to Kagome, who laid gasping and bleeding on the ground. He carefully picked her up and hugged her to him.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry? T-this isn't…your fault." She choked out. Her face was chalky white and she had a line of blood running from her mouth his head sadly.

"If I hadn't been so fucking careless, you wouldn't be…!" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew, she knew she was dying. There was no way any mortal could survive this kind of wound. "It's my fault, my fault, all my"- she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter." She said, looking at him, eyes wide. "But…there are so many things I want to tell you and I can't." she said sadly. "But there's one important thing that I want to say, but I don't quite know how to say it, so…can I sing to you?" she asked.

Though taken somewhat aback, he nodded. She took a shaky breath and sang:

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Goodbye, my love._

_I can't hide, can't hide,_

_Can't hide what has come._

_I have to go. I have to go. I have to go._

_And leave you alone._

_But always know. Always know._

_Always know that I love you so._

_I love you so._

At that his eyes widened. Did she…really mean that? He felt his eyes watering. _Fuck! Don't cry! Don't, Goddammit!_

_Goodbye, brown eyes._

_Goodbye for now._

_Goodbye, sunshine._

_Take care of yourself._

_I have to go. I have to go. I have to go._

_And leave you alone._

_But always know. Always know._

_Always know that I love you so._

_I love you so._

Kagome gave a small gasp when she felt something wet hit her cheek. She looked up to see tears pouring out of Inuyasha's eyes. _He…he never cries…he's crying for me?_ This made her tear up herself, and as she continued, tears began leaking out of her eyes as well. She continued singing, her voice shaky.

_La lullaby, distract me with your eyes._

_La lullaby._

_La lullaby, help me sleep tonight. _

_La lullaby, la lullaby._

_I have to go. I have to go. I have to go._

_And leave you alone._

_But always know. Always know._

_Always know that I love you so._

_I love you so._

She looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring at her with a crumpled face. What should he say? Should he tell her how he feels?

_I love you so…oh_

_I love you so, oh_

_I love you so._

_I love you so._

_I love you so._

She finished, then suddenly coughed up a spray of blood.

"Kagome, I…I…I love you to." Inuyasha finally said, hugging her tightly. Her eyes opened wide, then she smiled. He released her slightly, looking at her with burning eyes.

"Glad…to…hear…it." She said, barely able to breathe anymore. She closed her eyes.

"No, no! Goddammit, don't you dare die on me! You hear me! I won't allow you to!" he screamed, looking at her, panicked.

"Tell the others goodbye for me…" she said, her voice barely audible.

"Shut up! Don't say shit like that!" he yelled, crying again. She put her finger to his lips, silencing him. Using her last strength, she raised her face and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. Then she lay back down.

"I love you Inuyasha, and I always will." She whispered, then closed her eyes.

"Oi, wake up! Do you hear me? Wake the fuck up! Open your eyes!" he screamed, clasping her lifeless body tightly to him. When she didn't respond, he once again began to sob over his lost love.

_I love you so._


End file.
